Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution is an action-packed and fighting video game that focuces on the entire story and a filler story arc. Story Chapters Gameplay Characters *Alejandro the Lion *Amy Rose *Antoine D'Coolette *Ay *Barragan Louisenbarin *Big the Cat *Black Doom *Black Gore *Black Northidax *Black Reapa *Blaze the Cat *Boomer the Raven *Bradford Vulcan *Breeze the Falcon *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) *Choji Akimichi *Coyote Stark *Cream the Rabbit *Deidara *Dingo *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Eggman Nega *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Gaara (Shukaku) *Gin Ichimaru *Grimmjow Jagerjaques *Hidan *Hinata Hyuga *Hirashi Hyuga *Hiyori Sarugaki *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Dangai Training) (Final Getsuga Tensho) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru) *Ino Yamanaka *Itachi Uchiha *Izuru Kira *Jet the Hawk *Jin Kariya *Jugo *Julie-Su the Echidna *Kabuto Yakushi *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan, Stabilized Susano'o) *Kakuzu *Kaname Tosen *Kankuro *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi) *Karin Uzumaki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kiba Inuzuka *Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) *Kisame Hoshigake *Kisuke Urahara *Konan *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Knuckles the Echidna (Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles) *Kokuto *Kugo Ginjo *Madara Uchiha *Mammoth Mogul *Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) *Mei Termui *Metal Ichigo *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sonic (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Maddness, Metal Destroyer) *Metal Tails *Mifune *Might Guy *Mighty the Armadillo *Miles "Tails" Prower (Super Tails) *Minato Namikaze (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang-Kurama Mode) *Momo Hinamori *Nagato *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Ashura's Sage Mode) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *NICOLE *Nnoritra Gilga *Obito Uchiha (Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Ohnoki *Orochimaru *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Renji Abarai (Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru, Bankai - Soo Zabimaru) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Rotor the Walrus *Rouge the Bat *Rukia Kuchiki (Bankai - Hakka no Tagame) *Sai *Sajin Komamura *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sally Acorn *Sasori *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Indra's Rinnegan) (Stabalized Susano'o) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog (Super Shadow) *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Shikamaru Nara *Shinji Hirako *Shino Aburame *Shuhei Hisagi *Shukuro Tsukishima *Shunsui Kyoraku *Shusuke Amagai *Silver the Hedgehog (Super Silver) *Sleet *Soi Fon *Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Caliburn) (Excaliburn Sonic) *Sonic the Werehog *Sosuke Aizen *Spector Harisaki *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Storm the Albatross *Suigetsu Hozuki *Temari *Tenten *Tier Harribel *Torra Fugaki *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru) *Ulquiorra Cifer *Uryu Ishida *Vector the Crocodile *Wave the Swallow *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yamato *Yammy Llargo *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Zaman Shiraki Support-only Characters * Guest Characters *Ezio Auditore da Frinze *Goku *Monkey D. Luffy *Nightmare DLC Characters * Non-Playable Characters * Stages *Final Valley *G.U.N. HQ *Karakura Town *Konohagakure *Knothole Village *Kumogakure *Hueco Mundo *Lightning Desert *Mobius *Rukon District *Seireitei Forest *Seireitei Streets *Station Square *Sungakure *Third Training Ground *War Zone *Westopolis Enemies * Boss Battles Trophies/Achievments Development Demo Release Date Voice Cast * Crew * Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki